Secrets Old
by Tobias- Dragon of Light
Summary: 1,500 years ago, a terrible war began. A war so terrible that it has been kept a secret. But now, the secret is out. And 1,500 years later, Hell will be unleashed. Can the Dragons fight the Haylin? Will they win? All the answers are here in...Secrets Old
1. Prolgue

XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN  
**SECRETS OLD**

(a/n. This is a new fic that just came from the blue. A battle between good and evil 1,500 years in the making. I hope you like it and this has nothing to do with XSMS.)

**SYNOPSIS:**_1,500 years ago, a terrible war began. A war so terrible that it has been kept a secret. But now, the secret is out. And 1,500 years later, all Hell will be unleashed. Can the Dragons fight the Haylin? Will they win? All the answers are here in...Secrets Old._

_Prologue_

1,500 years ago...

The legendary Grand Master Dashi was preparing for a fierce battle. The battle of good and evil. It was time, for evil to take a back seat, and the balance to be set right.

Master Dashi was leading the Xiaolin Dragons. A group of well trained young men and women who would fight for evil. Master Dashi had been training them secretly since they were as young as five-years-old. They had learned alot in their time with Master Dashi.

Meanwhile...

Wuya, the Haylin witch was also preparing for a battle. Only she was bad to the core. She thought that it was time for good to take a back seat and let the Earth sink into darkness. Eternal darkness that is.

She was training a band of Haylin witches and warlocks. She had been training them to fight, cast wicked spells, kill without showing mercy and she had tought them to give up their lives for the dark side. Meaning that they are willing to die for their leader-Wuya- and for the world to go into darkness.

She-Wuya- had been training them since they, too, were young.

Both sides were ready, and the day of reckoning had arrived.

---

The scene was set. A great, large and grass covered field was where the battle would take place.

The Xiaolin Dragons(XD for short) were on one side and the Haylin W's-they called themselves this because there were males and females in their group and 'witch' refers to a lady and 'warlock' to a boy.-(HW for short.).

It was time, for the battle to begin. The HW's, were loving seeing the XD looking a little frightened. The XD were a little scared of the HW's because they looked terribly evil. They had red, black and purple hair. Their eyes were a mix of green and yellow. Their teeth, were like fangs that were yellow. Their clothes also were evil looking. They had skulls all over their clothes with blood stains. The stains were there from training. Wuya tought them to be in pain without feeling pain.

They had almost killed each other preparing for a battle.

A small green Dragon walked in between the two teams. He was on the side of Master Dashi. A purple and black Phoenix came also. Shen was on the side of Wuya and the Haylin.

They shook hands-or in the Phoenix's case, its claw- and called forward their masters.

Their masters came forward and shook hands too. The battle drew nearer.

The Phoenix and Dragon went to the side again. Picked up a horn each, and together, blew into them. Creating a bloody scene. It was the signal for the battle to begin...


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One- The Beginning

PRESENT DAY...

Deep in the Chinese mountains, lay a temple. The Xiaolin Temple. A building that had been where it was, for one-thousand and five-hundred years. It was still, the same size, colour and had the same beauty that it had then.

Not many people visited the temple as it was not open to the public. The only people it ws open to, was, people who wished to train to beome a Xiaolin Dragon.

A mystical line of young ones who train, grow and learn to use their elemental power. Each Dragon had its own elemental power.

There were currently five Xiaolin Dragons training at the temple. They were: Saskia, Makosi, Isento(eye-sent-o), Cody and Estabon(est-a-bon).

Saskia had the power of Water. She had been at the temple for six years now. She was an orphan who loved it when new people came to the temple. She was fourteen and had been there only with Estabon. He too, had been there six years,

Makosi had the power of Fire. She had--at this time-- only been at the temple for three years. She was always quiet and loved to meditate.

Isento had the power of Earth. He had been at the temple for four years. He, too, like Saskia was an orphan. His parents had died in a fire when he was very little and had lived an orphanage since he was four. He only left when the Master of the Temple--Master Tong-- came to take him away and train him at the temple. Isento was a misunderstood little boy. He was lost.

Cody was the Dragon of Wind. He came from America and had only been training at the temple for a year. He had loved every minute of it. He was a cheeky boy who loved to play jokes on people.

And finaly, Estabon. He had the power of Thunder. He had lived in the temple for six years like Saskia. He was quiet and liked to have moments with nature. He thought that nature was the most important thing on earth. And Master Tong had always agreed.

On the day, that our story begins. The Xiaolin Dragons were resting in the Gardens of the temple. Estabon was loving it. He watched as birds, bees and squirrels ran among the flowers. Estabon thought of it as a dance.

Everything was peaceful. Harmony had set in. It was a beautiful sunny day and the Dragons had not a care in the world, yet anyway.

Something was building up: a storm. Something was coming towards the temple. Something terrible. Something evil. Something...Haylin.

The Temple was still in harmony, even though Master Tong and the other Monks in the temple knew that something was coming.

Inside The Grand Hall, Master Tong and his fellow Xiaolin Monks, bowed their heads. Master Tong knew that it was time to tell them, off secrets old.

He walked out of the Grand Hall and to the Entrance Hall, where he could see the Dragons at peace. He was about to rip them from this peace, and throw them into misery, darkness and evil. He was about to ruin their perfect world. Their world of peace and harmony.

He was about to tell them why they have elemental powers and what they are to use them for. Whenever Master Tong had been asked by one of his students 'Why do we have elemental powers?' he would change the subject, walk from the room or just ignore the person asking the question. He was waiting for the right time to tell them. And that time was now.

He took a deep breath and called the Dragons. They got up and smiled.

"Yes Master Tong!" they all sang.

"There is something I and the rest of the Xiaolin Monks need to tell you. Please, come and take a seat in The Grand Hall." he replied.

He waited for the Dragons to walk past him and enter The Grand Hall before he made a swishing movement with his hand and the wooden doors swung shut and locked themselves. He wanted no interuptions at all. This was an important matter that the Dragons needed to know and it could take some time to explain to them all.

As Estabon and Isento sat down, Master Tong walked slowly in. He still looked sad. He was mad at himself and the line of Dragons. It was the line of Dragons's fault that the present day Dragons would be ripped from everything they knew.

"What is it Master Tong?" asked Makosi as Master Fung walked into the room. She could tell that he was sad.

Master Tong looked at every one of the Dragons in turn. He looked again at the floor and then around at the Xiaolin Monks. "There is something you need to know about." he said.

"What do we need to know?" asked Estabon. "We have learned everything we know from you. Surely there is nothing else you can teach us. We've trained so hard to off missed anything."

"It is nothing to do with what you have and haven't learned. It's about...your powers."

"Our _elemental _powers?" asked Cody.

"Yes Dragons. Your elemental powers. I have never told you why you have them. And today, you will learn why you have these powers. One-thousand and five-hundred years ago, something that has been kept a secret to the world begun. It was a war. A war so terrible that it needed to be kept a secret. It's between Master Dashi and the Past Dragons and Wuya and the Haylin W's--the W stands for Witches and Warlocks-- who had been fighting for mystical objects called Shen-Gong-Wu. They are now, one-thousand and five-hundred years later, beginning to activate and the war--which is still going on to this day-- will now come to an end. Both sides are desperate to get them.

If Wuya wins and collects the Shen-Gong-Wu, then ten-thousand year of darkness will begin.

But if Master Dashi wins then the world will be in peace.

It is your job to collect the Shen-Gong-Wu and restore the balance. You may also, have to step in and help to fight.

You will all be given a Shen-Gong-Wu. This is the beginning. Soon, the fate of the world will be decided." explained Master Tong.

The Dragons, were silent.

"But you still haven't explained why we have elemental powers!" added Saskia.

"Sorry" he started. "You have them so you can use them in Xiaolin Showdowns. You have thgem so you can battle in the war that you may need to aid. You have them, because you are Xiaolin Dragons."

So many questions to answer. Why is the battle still going on? How long will it go on for? What are Shen-Gong-Wu really? What do they do? Who is Wuya? And what are the Haylin W's? All good things, in time.


	3. The Po Key

Chapter Two- The Po Key.

In the walls of the temple, Master Tong was explaining Shen-Gong-Wu to the Dragons who were curious as to there origin and all the different powers they held.

"Shen-Gong-Wu are ancient objects in which powers lie within. Each different Shen-Gong-Wu has a different power and name. There are hundreds. There is no limit. They are an important factor in the war between Master Dashi and Wuya. They are both fighting for them. Master Dashi wants them for good. He wants to hide them so that not a single person can use them to their advantage. Wuya, on the other hand, wants them for evil. She wants this earth to be thrown into ten-thousand years off darknes. She also wants the earth thrown at her feet. She wants to rule the earth. She wants it at her mercy. If you(he pointed at the Dragons) do not get them, then help Master Dashi fight in the war, Wuya may win. And all her dreams, will become reality." he explained.

"Did, you just say...that there are hundreds of these..._Shen-Gong-Wu_?" asked Makosi.

Master Tong nodded at his young pupils and began to speak again. "The first Shen-Gong-Wu has made an appearence. You will go with Fala(he said pointing to a small pink Dragon) and find The Po Key."

"What power does it have?" asked Estabon.

"It grants its master the power of speed. The master an travel at amazing speeds and won't be seen. They -the master- become so fast, that they go faster than an eye can blink."

"But...how can we fit on that(he said pointing at Fala)? She..."

"Hey, I'm a HE!" added Fala agrily.

"SORRY. He is so small." said Cody.

"Ah, _he_ can grow. Show them Fala." replied Master Tong.

Fala grew into a one-hundred feet sized monster of a Dragon. He was about half the size of the room.

"That is him at half his size. He is trying not to take up too much room in the Grand Hall" explained Master Tong.

"COOL" they all laughed.

"Now, you must be off, the Po Key won't wait all day. I suggest you get a move on. Or Wuya's forces will get the Po Key before you and they will have the upper-hand."

The Dragons ran outside, desperate to see what Fala was like at full size. Falla ecame small again and looked at Master Tong. Master Tong looked back.

"Look after them, Fala." he said gravely.

Fala looked back at Master Tong and smiled. "I looked after you alright."

"True."

Fala left the room and joined the Dragons outside. He grew to his full length of two-hundred feet and they set off into the blazing sun to get their first Shen-Gong-Wu: The Po Key.

As the sun became hotter in the middle off the day, the Dragons too became hot. They became tired quickly and they had to have water.

Saskia, the Dragon of Water, reached for her flask and awakened her power to fill the flask. All the Dragons could now drink. She re-filled it when it was needed and when everyone had finished, she filled the flask a final time and let Fala have a drink. Everyone said 'thankyou' and silence resumed.

Hours had passed since the Dragons and Fala had left the temple and they finaly reached Sydney where the Po Key was hidden.

The city was full of life, even in the late evening. As the sun had began to fall, the Xiaolin Dragons decided that they had better hurry.

It would only be a matter of time until Wuya's workers came for it.

A few minutes of hard looking and there it was, hanging in a tree.

It was a gold and red key about the size of a normal key.

Saskia used a trick that Master Tong had taught her when she first set foot in the temple. She used a move called: _The Hula Jump_. The Hula Jump is made by jumping and making circles with your hips.

She landed on the branch right above the Shen-Gong-Wu. She reached out a hand and it was hers. She picked it from the branch and joined her fellow Dragons on the ground.

Saskia smiled. "I guess this is my Shen-Gong-Wu!" she said smiling again.

The Dragons all looked happy. The first Shen-Gong-Wu had been found. But there was the fear of something coming in their minds.

They all thought: _Where are Wuya's workers? What do they look like? Do they have powers like we have elemental? _

So many questions and so little time. Soon, a second Shen-Gong-Wu would be found and the Dragons would have to go in search of it.


	4. Eye Spy

Chapter Three- Eye Spy.

"THE PO KEY!" cried Saskia.

She was testing her Shen-Gong-Wu. The Po Key belonged to her now and she was working its power. She was going so fast that her fellow Dragons could not keep up.

Estabon and Isento could only see where she had been, not where she was going, she was that fast.

All of the remaining Dragons wanted to test it out. But they were not allowed as soon they too, would have their own Shen-Gong-Wu.

Infact, Fala was running into the room at that moment to warn them of the activation of a second Shen-Gong-Wu.

"The Yasu Eye. This Shen-Gong-Wu allows its master the power to see into the future. It is a useful Shen-Gong-Wu." explained Master Tong.

"Sounds COOL!" cried Isento.

"Yes, it is and it will belong to one off you(he pointed at Estabon, Cody, Makosi and Isento) like The Po Key belongs to Saskia. Now, what are you waiting for, forces of darkness do not wait!"

Fala slithered out along with the Dragons and they set off to go to Cody's home: America.

In America, The Yasu Eye was hidden and the Dragons would fight over it. All of them apart from Saskia who already had a Shen-Gong-Wu, which she had brought to use if needed.

Way up in the air, the Dragons were going at the speed of light as Saskia activated her Shen-Gong-Wu.

Meanwhile...  
Below them on the ground, someting else was going at the speed of light. Some of the servants of Wuya. They had left the battle to collect Shen-Gong-Wu which could be used in the battle. They had also come, to destroy Master Dashi's little helpers: The Dragons.

They were in a WuCar. A car that Wuya had created that could go at the speed of light. It was useless in battle but it was very handy to collect up Shen-Gong-Wu.

As they had a mission, so did the Dragons. They were on the same mission: to take The Yusu Eye. But, they were on different sides. Haylin versus Xiaolin. They were raing against time to take possesion of the newest Shen-Gong-Wu on offer.

Within just twenty minutes of leaving the temple, the Dragons arrived in Washington where they were to find The Yasu Eye.

Meanwhile...

Just a mile away from the Dragons, Wuya's servants had reached their destination. They too, were in Washington to find The Yasu Eye.

"Quickly" said the leader of Wuya's followers. "We must find the Shen-Gong-Wu.

She had an obvious glint in her eyes. Her voice was frighting.

The five of them all followed the scent of freshly activated Shen-Gong-Wu. It wouldn;t be long before they -the Haylin W's- caught up with the Xiaolin Dragons.

In a short while, the Dragons would face something that they had never done before: a Xiaolin Showdown.

A mile away from the Haylin followers, the Dragons were following Fala who, like the Haylin, could smell Shen-Gong-Wu. He was following his nose and the Dragons were following him.

Soon, they would see someting so scary that they would want to run the other way. But they were Xiaolin Dragons, and three words they were always taught to respect would spring to mind: Never give up.

As the Dragons and Haylin got nearer and nearer, the scent of The Yasu Eye grew and grew. It was getting stonger. They were getting closer.

As they closed in, the Haylin caught another smell: Xiaolin Dragon.

"Do you smell that?" asked one of the Haylin.

Their leader turned around to look at them. She sniffed the air. A look of anger swept across her face. "_Xiaolin Dragons_!" she hissed. "I've smelt enough of them for fifteen-hundred years. These will be the last I smell. I will _eliminate _them."

The Haylin walked more, only a few paces. But in those few paces, the smell of Xiaolin grew to its strogest. The leader of the Haylin looked up. "_XIAOLIN DRAGONS!_" she cried charging at them.

Saskia grabbed The Po Key from her pocket and told her fellow Dragons to touch it and then, to run.

"THE PO KEY!" cried Saskia. And with that, the Dragons had knocked the leader to the ground.

As she got up, the Dragons came into view as they stopped for breath.

"_SHEN-GONG-WU! How dare they use Shen-Gong-Wu against me? Do you know who I am?_" she asked hissing like a snake.

"No, who are you?" asked Isento.

"I am Kislak" she said picking herself up from the floor.

"Who are you working for? Is it Wuya?" asked Estabon.

"How dare you use my the name of my queen so easily. For that you will pay. And yes, I'm working for Wuya. I am her most trusted pupil. I have been training with her for over fifteen-hundred years." explained Kislak.

"Well, if you are so important to Wuya, how come you are here and not fighting in the war?" asked Makosi.

"I am here because Wuya trusts me to collect Shen-Gong-Wu for her. That is what I am here to do. I am here today, to collect The Yasu Eye. I will be taking it now." she replied.

"Oh you will will you?" asked Cody.

"Yes I will" she said lifting her hand. It turned green and she shot pure evil at the Dragons.

"WHOA!" they cried as they ran and hid from Kislak's magic.

Kislak made a gesture to one of her workers. The worker stood in the middle of the two armies. Lifted its hands and Kislak shot some more evil towards the worker who exploded and died.

Green and purple goo was shot everywhere. Things started to burn, fizz and disappear. The workers blood must of been acidic.

The Dragons looked around at the wreck that was Washington. It was a mess. Buildings ruined, cars melting and people running for their lives.

People were frightened and didn't know what was going on. It wasn't long before there were sirens sounding. The police were on their way. They were coming to stop the disturbance.

The Dragons knew that the police were on their way and they wanted to stop Kislak efore it was far too late. But it would take some time and they only had one Shen-Gong-Wu and that was Saskia's.

Kislak looked at the Dragons and smiled. "Your efforts are useless puny ones. I am the one that will claim victory. Not you and your precious Master Tong!"

"You leave Master Tong out of this!" cried Saskia. "The Po Key" she said as she was kicked into hyper-speed. She shot towards Kislak and attacked her so violently, she shook due to the speed of all the punches that were thrown her way.

"Why you little!" she cried but she couldn't do anything. All she could do was feel the pain that Saskia was giving her.

All of a sudden, as if from nowhere, a purple lights spread across the scene. Wuya was coming. The ghostly leader of the Haylin W's. She was on her way to see the situation.

She appeared and looked around. Being incorporeal, she couldn't do a thing. She spotted Kislak getting a beating and shouted at Saskia and Kislak.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY WARRIORS? YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed.

Still the police hadn't come and soon Saskia would tire and the Dragons needed to have The Yasu Eye when they were to leave.

Fala was still sitting on the side but she noticed that she needed to have The Yasu Eye. She smelled while Saskia and the other Dragons were busy fighting.

She slithered around until it was right in-front of her...and Wuya. Wuya was floating right above it. Any sudden movements and Fala would have been detected and a Haylin W would fly and her and most likely kill her.

She slithered slowly, slowly and slowly until she was just a few milimeters away from it. It was within her grasp. She decided to shout the Dragons and tell them to get ready to jump.

She grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu and with all the air in her lungs yelled "Jump on me NOW!"

Fala grew to the monster size as ti which she flew and all the Dragons jumped onto her back. They felw home again, as victors.

(a/n. Sorry this chappie took a long time. I have been neglecting my writting and I've been a plot bunny. Chaps will be more frequent now though!)


End file.
